A Friend, Nothing More
by Gilmorejavajunkie101x3
Summary: Set season Two probably. Rory and Jess are together and Luke and Lorelai are not. I suck at summaries so you just have to read. Javajunkie! Rating for later chapters.
1. Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have

Okay, so this chapter probably sucks and I know that its really short but I have to have it all set up for the actual story to start. Each chapter title will be named after a song and this one is of course a Panic! At the Disco Song. Well..please review and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think of the story so far. Oh, batman if your reading this..sorry that I didn't send it to you to read first but I'll send the next chapters to you to read once I write them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I have to say this over and over..but sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls..or Jess and Luke..as much as I **really really** want to. All I own is this laptop and the ice cream I'm eating right now. So don't sue me..unless you want a dollar..which is all I have right now. I'm just a freshman so..yeah.

* * *

** A Friend, Nothing More**

** Chapter One: Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

As she walked downstairs she wondered how she had let everything get screwed up once again. Inside she knew how but she didn't want to admit it. She knew that it was a mistake letting Christopher back into their lives but she couldn't help it...he was her first love, he was her daughter's father, he was the guy that her parents thought that she belonged with. Lorelai was never one to listen to what her parents told her to do especially concerning Rory and her love life but they had said that her and Christopher were meant to be together so many times that she always gave him chance after chance, even after he hurt her over and over again. When she found out she was pregnant she was determined to make it on her own and she did make it for over sixteen years without him but then he showed up again..and wound up hurting not only her this time but Rory too. That is something that she never wanted to happen but he never stays like he says he will..he always leaves leaving both of the Gilmore girls hurt and wondering why he doesn't want to stay with them this time. Christopher Hayden has never been dependable or someone that they can count on.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and looked into Rory's room only to find her studying like usual.

"I'm going to Luke's. Do you want to come?" Lorelai asked even though she knew the answer.

"No, I'm studying. Bring me back some coffee though."

She shrugged to herself and headed to the diner to get her daily dose of coffee.

As she walked across the town square she looked around town she noticed that everyone seemed to be with someone else. Even Ms. Patty had a new guy and boy did she feel sorry for him. Lorelai looked up into the diner windows and noticed Luke in the usual attire, flannel and a baseball cap. But there seemed to be something different about him. It wasn't that he was smiling or anything..there was just something that sparked Lorelai's attention, but she had no clue what it was. Lorelai ignored the feeling and went into the diner to get her coffee and to get away from all of the "love" in Stars Hollow.

"God, what is with everyone in this town all of a sudden being a fan of PDA's?" Lorelai asked to no one in particular as she was walking into the diner.

"Bad day?"

"Don't go there." _Wow..he is really hot. No! You can't think that, he is your friend and nothing more. _Lorelai continued fighting with herself inside her mind until Luke so kindly interuppted her.

"Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Right." _Lorelai is gorgeous..and those pants are really working for her. Stop it Danes! She is your friend and nothing more._Luke continued his daily thoughts about Lorelai as he poured her a cup of coffee without so much as a "coffee will kill you".

"Wow, whats with you today?" _Okay, I know he usually gives one word answers but he didn't even give me a lecture on my coffee drinking habits._

"Nothing."

unbelieving "Right.." Lorelai stops waiting for a rant to start. Boy did she love Luke's rants.

"Those festivals are so stupid, especially this one because it celebrates something that supposedly happened and they can't even agree how this stupid town was founded. Its just based on a stupid story that changes every year. Why can't they celebrate something that actually happened? And don't even get me started on the bon fire because during it, after they spend like twenty minutes finding a match to light it with, everyone is just making out. Why don't they just get a damn room already?" Luke sighs and is afraid of what Lorelai will say.

"You read my mind. How about we just skip this festival all together this year?"

"What?"

"Why don't you come over for a movie night tomorrow night so that you don't have to sit here watching everyone make out?"

"Uh..I donno..I have to run the diner.."

"The diner will be deserted anyways because of the festival. Please? Rory will be with Jess at the festival and I don't have Friday Night Dinner because they will be at some function and I don't want to stay at home alone right now."

Luke sighs as he realizes that she won't give up. "Fine. But I'm not eating a bunch of junk food."

"Great, its a date."

" A date?"

"What?"

"You said its a date."

"Oh..I didn't mean it that way..I meant that we..uh..I have to go."

And with that she left the diner embarrassed at her slip up. _Great..if I keep going like that I should just admit that I like him..even when I know that he doesn't feel the same way. Gah!_

* * *

**Please hit that little purple button down there and review! **


	2. Everytime We Touch

Okay, I know that its been like two weeks and I'm REALLY sorry but everythings been crazy here. I know that excuses are lame but I've been gone for a lot of the time and then I got back a few days ago and then my dad gets put in the hospital last night. Which it wound up only being his mediciation from his heart attack he had three weeks ago. I also know that this chapter is really short but its better than nothing. I'm going to try and have more up tomorrow. Sorry!

Lets all thank my wonderful beta, batman, aka rubberducky for helping me with this story! She is awesome and I really owe her big time. Thanks batman!

* * *

After Lorelai left the diner all she could think about her's and Luke's movie night the following night. She's been trying to convince herself that it wasn't a date..that it was just a movie night but it was hard to do. She knew deep down why she wanted it to be a date but she didn't want to admit that she had feelings for Luke..because she thought that she knew that he didn't have feelings for her even when the whole town was telling her otherwise. Lorelai just wrote it off as the usual crazy town that she has known for almost eighteen years.It was the same town that helped her when she first moved there with an infant at sixtee, the same town that didn't judge her, but when they tried to get her to see what was right infront of her she refused to believe them even though she knew it was true.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the Independence Inn and knew that she will have to adventually tell Sookie about the movie night because if Babbette sees Luke go to or leave her house late at night there would be rumors all over town..which might not be entirely false..but not true either. As Lorelai sighs she realizes that she has to say something because Sookie is just staring at her now.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai says as she pours herself a cup of coffee and turns to face Sookie.

"Hey." Sookie responds while cooking. After a minutes passes Sookie remembers the upcoming Firelight Festival and also remembers that Lorelai really doesn't want to go to this one. "Have you found anything else to do instead of going to the festival tomorrow night?"

_Should I tell her or not? If I do she'll make a big deal out of it even if it is just a movie night. Gah_. " Um..yeah actually."

"Really? What?" Sookie asks intrigued.

"Ah..I'm having a movie night with tons of junk food."

"With who? You can't have a movie night by yourself." She is curious now.

_Come on Lorelai, Tell her._ "It wouldn't be a true movie night without someone else." she says the rest in a low voice, she thinks its low enough for Sookie not to hear her..but she's wrong. "Thats why I asked Luke." _There, see now that wasn't that bad._

Sookie hears who she said and couldn't be happier. She is screaming. "Luke! Ooo..I knew it! You finally realized that you liked him didn't you?"

"Whoa Sookie. Its not a date..its just a movie night. He's my friend..nothing more."_But thats the thing, you want him to be more than a friend._ Lorelai thought to herself.

Sookie didn't believe anything Lorelai had just said..the reason..the look on her face anytime she talked about Luke. "Right..he's just a friend."

"He is! We're not dating. _Yet. I really wish we were though. Whoa..where did that come from._

"Okay..I believe you." _Even if I know you like Luke but you just won't admit it._

"Okay..well I'll be in my office doing some work."_ Why can't I just admit that I have feelings for Luke?_

Lorelai stayed in her office doing paperwork for about three hours until a knock disturbed her. _Ugh..who could it be _She got up to answer the door and standing on the other side of the door was...

"Michel. What do you want?"

"That dirty filthy diner man is here."

"You mean Luke? Why would he be here?"

"Do I look like I know why he's here?" Lorelai gave him that look she gives him and he sighs. "He said something about fixing something."

"Oh right." Lorelai goes into the lobby to find Luke standing there with Bert. "Hey Luke."

"Hi. Um..what did you want me to fix?"

Lorelai snaps out of her daze when Luke starts talking again. "What? OH right..its the door in room twenty. It keeps doing something weird."

Curious as to what Lorelai is thinking about. "Okay..I'll go up and look at it for you."

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai smiles at him.

"No problem." Luke does one of those grins he saves only for the one and only Lorelai Gilmore.

They both head upstairs to the misterious door in room twenty. After about twenty minutes Luke fixed whatever it was and was about to leave the room when Lorelai came back into the room to see how he was doing. They talked for a few minutes and started going downstairs at the same time when Lorelai tripped because of her heals and almost fell but thanks to Luke she didn't. Lorelai looked up at Luke and they were caught in each other's gaze and before they knew what was happening their lips met in a short but passionate kiss. Luke stood shocked that that had actually happened and Lorelai was afraid that she had made a mistake into think that he actually had feelings for her. Before Luke could say anything Lorelai was gone.

* * *

I told you that is it was short! Sorry again and if I get more reviews I'll update faster! I mean come on..278 hits and only 7 reviews? 


	3. Dear Mr President

**Sorry! **I meant to have this up sooner but I've been busy with family stuff all week. This chapter is longer than the other's..I think. Oh, I know there is a lot of dialog in this chapter but Ihad to do it that way.Well..anyways. Lets all think Batman for betaing. She is the one that gave me an idea for this chapter. Thanks Batman!

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls so don't sue me, please!

_

* * *

__What just happened? Well, I know what happened. I just kissed Lorelai and she ran! Oh no, she regreted it. God, I'm such an idiot!_

Luke stood in the doorway of the room for a good ten minutes before fully comprehending what had just happened. What could possibly forever change his and Lorelai's relationship. He quickly made his way downstairs and wound up with Lorelai's office door staring him in the face. Luke knew that he and Lorelai had to talk about what had happened but he wasn't sure that he could face her again if she regretted the kiss. He sure as hell didn't but he didn't want to tell her that for a fear of rejection that he knew he couldn't handle right now. Especially from Lorelai Gilmore. The woman that he has been in love with ever since the first time she walked into his diner following him around begging for coffee. Finally Luke gets up the courage to knock on Lorelai's door and find out what his future contains. Lorelai as just a friend or Lorelai as everything in his life. Before Luke Danes can finish his thoughts he hears Lorelai's voice.

"Come In." Lorelai is trying to occupy her mind through Inn work but she is failing greatly. Her mind keeps wandering to the kiss. It was short but full of built up tension from many years of avoiding the **thousands** of dirty thoughts of Luke Danes. She knew that if they didn't talk before the movie night then everything would be uncomfortable and they couldn't watch the movie. When Lorelai heard the knock on the door and then it opening she figured it was just Michel but decided to be nice. It was when she heard footsteps but no annoying french voice she looked up and was surprised at the person standing in the doorway of her office.

"Oh, Luke. Hi." Lorelai said uncomfortably. She really,really wanted to talk to Luke but was scared that he would regret the kiss. Sure she knew what the town had been saying for many years but she refused to believe the rumors even though deep inside she knew they were true Luke never acted on those feelings so how could she know that what the town said was true.

"Hey, um, I was thinking that uh maybe we should talk." _God, why is this so hard._ Luke slowly walked in but was still standing.

Lorelai looked down. " Yeah. About that.."

_She regrets it. God, I'm so stupid! _" Look, if you want to we can forget about the kiss. I mean, if you want too."

Lorelai sighs. "Luke...I..uh..don't want to forget the kiss."

Luke is surprised at this realization. "You don't?"

"No. I don't. Do you?" Lorelai says barely above a whisper because she is scared that he regrets it.

"No." he sighs and comes a little closer to Lorelai who is now standing. " Listen Lorelai, I've wanted this for a really long time and I'm thrilled that this is finally happening." At this time Lorelai is smiling and Luke once again has the grin that only Lorelai Gilmore sees.

Slowly Luke and Lorelai meet in their second kiss. This one was better than the first because now they both knew that the other wanted this as much as they did. Reluctantly the pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other smiling. Quickly Lorelai reaches out and kisses Luke again and this time the kiss is more passionate than the others and within a few seconds they have reached the couch in Lorelai's office and they are in a full on make-out session. After hesitating Lorelai pulls away breathless.

"Luke, I..want to take this slow. I don't want to screw this up like I've done with every other relationship..this one's different. Your my best friend and I don't want to screw this up."

"Your right. I don't want to screw this up either Lorelai." Luke smiles at Lorelai. They kiss and then Luke gets up off of the couch where they were sitting. "So, I'll see you later at the diner?"

"Uh..yeah. Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell the town?"

"Do you want to tell the town?"

Lorelai looks down, "Not right now. I wanna keep it between us for now. Is that okay?

"Uh..yeah. Thats fine." Luke smiles at Lorelai. _I'm finally with Lorelai. wow._

"I can tell Rory though. Can't I?"

"Yeah. Oh god Rory. She'll be okay with this won't she?"

"Who Rory? She'll be thrilled. She loves you so much Luke."

At this Luke blushes." Yeah, well I love her too. I have to get back to the diner."

"Okay. Rory and I'll be there later." Luke and Lorelai share a quick smile and hesitantly Luke kisses Lorelai.

Smiling Lorelai adds. " I think I'm going to like doing that."

"Me too." With that Luke leaves the inn and Lorelai tries to get back to work but fails miserably.

Since Lorelai couldn't focus she decided to call Rory, this was so big she had to tell someone so Lorelai picked up her cell and dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" Rory answers her phone. Semi annoyed that somene is interuppted her while she was working on finishing _The Fountainhead._

"Hey Hun." Lorelai says a little too enthusiastically.

"What did you do?" Rory can tell from her mom's voice that she has done something..good or bad she can't tell yet.

"Why do you think I did something?" Lorelai pretends to be offended.

"Because you have a certain tone that you use when you've done something." Rory goes along with her mother but really wants to know why she is really happy.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you _really_ want to know?" Lorelai is just prolonging tellin her daughter about Luke even though she was dying to tell her.

"Mom!" Rory replied anxiously waiting for the answer.

:Okay, Okay. I'm..uh..I..Luke and I are dating." Lorelai sighs happily after she reveals it only to have Rory screamin through the phone.

"Really! Its about time!" Rory says thrilled that they finally realized what was between them.

"Its about time? What does that mean?" Lorelai wonders. _Oh yeah, the whole town new what was between us before we did. _

"Everyone in this town knows that the two of you are perfect for each other. We've just been waiting for you two to realize it."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai says deadpanned.

"Hey, I have to go but why don't we meet at Luke's in an hour and you can fill me in on how it happened."

"Pkay, but you'll have to wait until we get home to hear about that."

"Why?"

"We want to keep it secret for now because we know that when we tell the town we won't get any privacy."

"Right. Well..I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay. Love you hun. bye."

"Love you too. Bye mom." rory hangs up smiling._ Finally!_


	4. Authors Note

Okay, so I'm really sorry about the lack of updates but I've been really busy getting ready for school to start and now that school started a week and a half ago I've been really busy with homework, projects (yes, projects already!), and tons of other stuff. I also haven't been able to come up with any ideas for the story so if anyone has any then feel free to send them. Again I'm REALLY sorry for not updating the story.


End file.
